As a liquid filling nozzle into a container such as a bag, there is a nozzle in which a net-like body is provided at a discharge port of a nozzle main body as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-118314(Patent Document 1). In this liquid filling nozzle, by passing liquid through the net-like body, the liquid is made flow straight to prevent occurrence of bubbling when the liquid is filled into the container.
In the liquid filling nozzle in the Patent Document 1, the net-like body is fixed to the discharge port in a through hole shape of the nozzle main body from inside. Therefore, the net-like body is provided inside an inside diameter of the discharge port. Therefore, when filling from the liquid filling nozzle has been finished, the liquid to be filled and existing in a region of a bore (inside the bore) of the discharge port adheres to meshes of the net-like body to form liquid accumulation and also adheres to a portion of the inside diameter portion of the discharge hole positioned on an external side of the net-like body to form liquid accumulation. Such liquid accumulation causes liquid dripping as the liquid spatters around the nozzle when it is not filled into the container.